


And then we were soulmates

by Avidfangirlforlife



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidfangirlforlife/pseuds/Avidfangirlforlife
Summary: This is set in the same AU as the last soulmate fic I posted.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	And then we were soulmates

When Waverly Earp finds herself with a quiet moment or two, she often finds herself drifting back through the years, thinking about everything that has happened. A lot of unexpected things have happened in her life. Lots of them have been wonderful. So many exciting and fulfilling and wonderful changes.

She often thinks about how grateful she is for her life. Finds herself marvelling at how happy a person can be. She’s so marvellously happy, so full of joy, that she sometimes thinks she could burst from it. It shouldn’t really be possible for a person to walk around giddy with happiness half the time, but she does. 

She can’t help it. She’s happy. So happy. And, more importantly, they’re happy.

On this particular morning, perhaps the most important morning of her life so far, she finds herself sitting quietly, with a free moment or two for contemplation purposes. As she so often finds now, she nostalgically finds her mind drifting back to the earlier days. 

She finds herself thinking about her and Nicole, in the much earlier days, when they were both so young. It’s been years since they first met, on that first day of college, and so much has happened since then.

As she looks down at the ring on her finger, the diamond glinting in the sunshine flowing in through the open window, she finds herself thinking of lots of tiny moments from their past.

Each and every moment is so incredibly special. Each and every moment is so truly wonderful.

*

Their first date had happened at a coffee cart they both liked to frequent. Although the coffee is awful, always bitter and never hotter than lukewarm, it’s cheap and there’s a lot of caffeine in it. There’s not much to complain about, with the coffee being so easy on the pocket.

Their first date was the day after their first kiss. They’d been best friends for months and already knew one another better than they knew themselves. Waverly knew each and every expression that could pass across Nicole’s face. She could almost tell what Nicole was thinking. And yet, somehow, they sat across the table in the Quad from one another, blushing and stammering like strangers.

Waverly found that she wasn’t sure how to ease, or break, the tension. There had been something in the air, something that she didn’t know how to say, or how to express. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she found herself feeling inexplicably shy.

Nicole had been beet red and getting redder, face ducked down, staring at the weathered wood grain of the table. Hiding behind her Venti coffee cup. It had been too adorable for words and all Waverly had wanted to do was reach out and tuck the strand of red hair falling into Nicole’s face behind her ear.

Waverly had found herself sipping her coffee far too frequently. Her cup was worryingly empty. Grimacing as she’d taken yet another mouthful of lukewarm coffee (to this day she believes that she’s generous for giving it that temperature label), she’d found herself searching around for something to say. Anything.

Anything to help them both relax.

Later, she knew, it would be funny how nervous they both were. What was there for them to be nervous about? They’d been to get coffee together half a hundred times. They’d sat at this very table under Waverly’s polka-dot umbrella only the week before. But right now, things were really, really tense. Across the table, she could see the tension in Nicole’s shoulders. Muscles pulled taut.

She can’t seem to settle on one thing to say. There are a million and one thing she could say, but she isn’t certain anything is right. So, she decides that words might not be the way forward. Decides to take a chance and reach out on a limb. Literally. After all, actions speak louder than words.

So, Waverly reaches out and takes the hand not wrapped around Nicole’s coffee cup in hers. She runs her thumb along the back of Nicole’s hands, tracing the veins she can see there. She watches the way Nicole looks up, startled and pleased all at once. Watches as the fire-truck-red blush settles into more of a rosy, pink tinge in her cheeks. More of a glow than a fire.

Waverly feels how startled she is by the beauty of the girl in front of her. Is struck by how fast her heart beats in her chest. Only last night she had learned that this girl was her soulmate. Yet, she’s in so deep already. In that moment, everything eases and the tension breaks and things are like they have always been. Easy and right.

Waverly finds there’s a warm feeling in her chest, settling there. Like an ember. She thinks about how she wants to hold onto the hand in hers forever and never let go.  
And she never did.

*

From that moment on, Waverly and Nicole had been completely inseparable. Even more so than before. 

Through the rest of the year, they’d gone on dates. Cheap and affordable ones, of course. Neither of them could afford fancy dates. They’d gone bowling and to the cinema and on long walks around the city. They’d stayed in and had movie nights, huddled under a blanket with a laptop perched precariously in front of them. Movie nights ended, more often than not, in incredibly intense make out sessions. Always ending in various levels of dishevelment.

They’d laughed together and lived together and shared every moment.

So, when the summer came and they moved out of their dorm room, they had decided to make long distance work over the summer. Both of them needed to go home and save for their Sophomore years. College was crazy expensive, even with full scholarships. 

So, they’d gone home, to separate towns and been miles and miles apart. Too far for them to break the summer in half with a well-timed visit.

Instead, they’d facetimed every day, despite the time difference. They’d texted and called and counted down the days and hours and minutes until the end of summer. When they wouldn’t have to miss each other anymore. Missing each other and being apart was the worst.

Waverly had been shy in telling Gus and Curtis about Nicole. She hadn’t wanted them to get the wrong impression. She hadn’t wanted them to think that she was with Nicole just because she was her soulmate. Because that wasn’t it.

So, she’d waited and waited to tell them, until the last possible moment. She’d waited until the last week of summer. And then she’d told them. The look on Gus’ face could only be described as a shit eating grin. She’d laughingly responded with a,

“No shit, Waves.”

They hadn’t cared. Curtis hadn’t minded, even though he was a very traditional man. He’d just said that he couldn’t wait to meet the lady his little Waves was so mad about.

And then, finally, the summer had ended. Fall came around and it was time for classes to start up again. This time around, their dorm room was bigger. It had two double beds (although they only ever used one) and a nicer bathroom. Waverly decided she could get used to this.

*

In third year, Waverly and Nicole made the decision to move in together, properly, officially. In a grownup way. They were ready for it. They’d found a nice, cheap place off campus. They’d gotten it sorted nice and early, well before the rush had begun. Well before all of the nice apartments had been snapped up. Waverly had heard horror stories of damp and black mold and cockroaches. She was having none of that.

Nicole had been all for waiting, but Waverly was having none of that. She liked to be organised for a reason. Evidently, it paid off.

They had their first proper place together, as a couple. They painted the walls in shockingly bright colours and bought a double bed with throw pillows and a quilted blanket, because Boston was always cold, and went spice rack shopping. Nicole loved to cook. They built flat-pack furniture from IKEA, bickering over which parts went there until they ended up laughing and kissing, amused by how ridiculous they were being.

Time seemed to be flying and they seemed to make each other happier with each and every passing day. And Waverly could never see that ending.

Of course, it never did.

*

Time continued to fly and then suddenly they were graduating. And with graduating Waverly decides to continue with school, and finds herself attending Grad school in Boston, reading for an MA in Ancient Languages. She’s quite proud of how many different scripts she can read and speak. Her total for languages reaches 13 and Nicole sits and beams at her as she mumbles Ancient Greek to herself, not understanding a word but so proud of her baby.

Nicole, of course, follows in her Mama’s footsteps. She joins the police academy in Boston and Waverly prays every time she’s out on a night shift that she’ll come home safe. She always does, but Waverly never stops praying. 

The two of them settle into their routine together, loving each other and living quietly together. Life is good and life is simple. They have a routine and friends and places that they like to go. They have a favourite restaurant, much fancier than the ones from their undergraduate days. They have a favourite bar, now that they’re old enough to drink and no longer have to secretly drink cheap wine bought illicitly with fake ID.

And Waverly finishes her MA, she decides to do a PHD. She wants to be a lecturer and inspire those who come after her. To do that, or to do it properly, she needs a PHD. She quite likes the fancy sound of Professor Waverly Earp. Plus, she thinks she’s earned the right to an incredibly thorough education.

When she finds the perfect course at Berkeley, she mulls it over before speaking to Nicole, trying to decide how badly she wants it. How much she really needs it. And she really does want it, but only if Nicole does too. If not, there will be plenty of courses close by which will suit her needs.

So, she holds her breath and speaks to Nicole. Hoping that Nicole will agree and be happy with the choice. Thinks it might be asking too much, even of her amazing partner. After all, upping sticks and moving across the country when you have a well-established life in one city is quite something to ask of someone. 

And so, when she asks Nicole, she finds that she is nervous. And when Nicole smiles and just says that some sun might be nice, for a change, she lets herself breath and fall even more deeply in love. She never knew that someone could change everything about their life for her so unthinkingly and do it whilst smiling that enormous, warm smile. Although, Nicole is and always has been endlessly selfless.

Nicole puts in for a transfer and Waverly applies for her course. She receives funding in surplus and her and Nicole move their lives to the East Coast. Life doesn’t change all that much for them. It’s just a warmer way of living.

And when Wynonna appears on their doorstep, the first time she has seen Waverly since she was 17, it’s like no time has passed. It’s been 8 years and counting and she’s never so much as met Nicole, but all Waverly can do is hug her and pull her over the doorstep.

When she sees their home, she smirks at how girly it all is. And when Nicole gets home and kisses Waverly hello (very enthusiastically because she’s been on doubles all week and has been home when Waverly hasn’t been), Wynonna doesn’t bat an eyelid. She smirks and says that she better not be greeted in the same way, because that might be a bit too over familiar for her.

And that’s that.

*  
When Nicole proposes, on their ninth anniversary, Waverly has to admit that she wasn’t expecting it. They’re sat on the sofa together, watching a Wyatt Earp documentary. They get it all wrong and Waverly just sits, rolling her eyes at the inaccuracies. You would think, given how informed they like to think they are, they’d be able to get at least some of it right.

Apparently not.

For the entirety of the documentary, Waverly had been aware of how fidgety Nicole is. It’s something very out of character. Nicole doesn’t fidget. She’s clumsy, but always upright. She has incredible posture. She only fidgets when she’s nervous.

Her hand is absently stroking the back of Nicole’s knee, where her soulmate tattoo is. That’s something she often finds herself doing. Absently running her fingers along the swirling pattern. It’s comforting. They match. Confirmation that they are meant to be.

As the documentary credits fade and the TV clicks itself off, Nicole pulls her leg away and turns to face Waverly on the sofa. Curiouser and curiouser. 

While Waverly is distracted by the movement, she fails to notice Nicole fumbling in her pocket. She doesn’t register that Nicole is kneeling on the sofa until it is already happening. And then Waverly sees a ring box, and hears the words, 

“Waverly Earp, will you marry me?”

And then she’s kissing Nicole, over and over again.

And she hears herself whispering yes, over and over again.

And then there is a ring on her finger and the two of them are making there way to the bedroom, and all through the night she can’t stop smiling. She smiles as they kiss, and as Nicole touches her and Nicole later tells her that she was smiling in her sleep.

It shouldn’t be possible to be this happy, and yet she is.

*  
On her wedding day, Waverly Earp sits at her dresser mirror and finds herself remembering lots of important moments. She is minutes away from marrying the love of her life, and she couldn’t be happier.

Every single moment of her life has led her to right here. Every single moment in the last ten years, every single incredible moment of loving Nicole Haught, of laughter and warmth and a feeling of home, have led her to right here.

She couldn’t be more ready for the next step the two of them are taking in life. 

She met Nicole Haught and fell completely and deeply in love with her.

Mind and body and soul.

And then they were soulmates.

She thinks, as she takes one final look in the mirror, that it just about makes the perfect love story.


End file.
